


七夕就是要和大家一起过呀

by TonYOYO



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 曈耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Relationships: 白羽曈/展耀
Kudos: 4





	七夕就是要和大家一起过呀

赵祯坐在沙发上，眯着眼睛看着厨房里哼着小曲颠大勺的小白兔，手上一晃一晃的变着玫瑰花。隔着几米赵祯都能闻到那股炖排骨的香味。  
“小驰驰，你说你要是能天天在家给我和里斯本炖冬瓜排骨汤该有多好啊。”  
“那 那不能，警局很忙的，不能什么活，都让哥干吧。”白驰半偏着头，又把一旁备好的菜倒进另一口锅里翻炒起来“糖醋里脊，你是要酸一点还是甜一点。”  
“驰驰喜欢吃什么味我就吃什么味，反正最后吃的也是驰驰的味道。”自从接受了赵祯求追猛打的追求，白驰每日都会被赵祯各种甜腻的称呼和情话齁的面红耳赤，口吃的病倒是日渐严重了起来。看着白驰涨的通红的脸，赵祯的心像锅里的油一样泚开了花。  
看着白驰的菜一样样端上来，赵祯跑到楼上的仓库里拿了一瓶不久前白锦堂送来的红酒，和几根他从国外高价买回来的雕着鎏金花的烛台，葡萄美酒夜光杯，烛火阑珊夜阑干，赵祯心里已经过了几百套今晚的流程方案，心里激动的像是有只里斯本在里面打滚。  
刚回来迎面就看见自家小白兔撂下电话，冲自己说了一句“有 有案子了，我得去sci，你先吃吧，不用等我。”然后就一脸歉意鞠了个躬就往外跑。  
赵祯顿时觉得一股火从脚底冲向头顶，要把自己炸开，随即追了上去“我跟你去吧。”  
到了sci，白驰发现只有蒋翎缩在办公室的椅子里，苦恼的捂着看起来一片荒凉的头。看见白驰和赵祯进来，蒋翎连忙跑了过来“小驰驰，你给白sir打个电话吧，他一直不接，展博士的手机还落到办公室了。”  
赵祯抽出自己的手机就给白羽瞳打了过去，响了很长一段时间，才接，“喂，什么事，忙着呢。”只听见白羽瞳喘着粗气，不知道在干些什么，隐约听见展耀喊着“白羽瞳你慢点！”  
“来sci，有新案子了，蒋翎说联系不到你。”挂了电话赵祯嘴角挂上幸灾乐祸的笑，顺便又打了个电话给公孙，“好，我这就过去”隐约间听见白锦堂愤怒的吼声赵祯心情又好了些。  
“王韶呢？！马韩呢？！赵富呢！！”白羽瞳推开门就是怒吼的死亡三连。  
“白sir……他们的电话我也打不通……王韶先去现场了……”蒋翎弱弱的答复着，生怕一个不小心成为第一个内勤战损。  
“拿我手机打！”白羽瞳把自己的手机往蒋翎的桌子上一摔，捞起身后的展耀就往办公室里拖。  
白驰和赵祯对视了一眼“哥这是怎么了。”  
“没怎么，小孩子不要多想。”  
之后黑着脸的白大哥也尾随着面带笑意已经做好解剖新尸体的公孙来了sci，场面一度十分压抑。尤其是跟着赵富和马韩回来的两个女人对蒋翎的死亡注视，让这位纵横数据库无敌手的黑客大侠又掉了几缕头发。  
这次的案件很奇怪，发生在一个路程比较远的山林私人别墅里，远远看去别墅里还冒着烟，由于考虑到蒋翎每次查资料都要当场说的毛病，为了避免麻烦，白羽瞳揪着蒋翎也一并塞进了车。  
黑客大侠表示十分想念王韶，此刻她无论坐在哪都觉得自己是个灯丝，还是自带连接超大瓦发电机的那种，场面一度十分尴尬。  
推开门，白羽瞳发现有些异常，周围并没有之前调来取证的人，赵富也不知所踪，脚下是玫瑰花铺开的一条长长的花路，与其说这是别墅，不如说这大概是个中世纪古堡，无论是装潢还是外形都和之前某次在国外偶然见到的一个森林古堡如出一辙。  
“猫儿，跟紧我。”白羽瞳掏出枪，把展耀护在身后，慢慢往前走。跟在后面的是瑟瑟发抖的蒋翎，以及试图护着赵祯却被赵祯护着的白驰，然后就是大摇大摆的白家大哥，此刻蒋翎只想退回去跟马韩和赵富一起在古堡外勘探地形。  
白羽瞳爬上长长的旋转楼梯，楼梯旁的墙壁上挂满了画，起初是抽象的几何图形，后来慢慢变成各式各样的蔷薇花、各种姿态表情的丘比特，在之后竟然变成了展耀和白羽瞳的画像。  
白羽瞳狐疑的回头看了眼展耀，这一路走来他似乎已经明白了些什么，对白羽瞳肯定的点点头，白羽瞳顿时眼睛里冒出了火气。  
“赵爵你个老混蛋给我出来！大过节的作什么妖！”  
“小老虎你凶什么。”赵爵从一个门里走出来，假装委屈的看着展耀“他这么凶，你怎么受得了。”  
展耀转过头没搭理他。  
“叫他们都进来吧，我从法国的波尔多的拉菲酒庄拿回来不少好酒，顺便还带了几只阿拉斯加帝王蟹，啊对了，还有阿尔伯塔的牛排……”  
白羽瞳没来得及反驳，就见公孙已经拉着自家大哥往里冲，自家猫儿已经坐在餐桌上，赵祯看了白羽瞳一眼也牵着白驰得的手走了过去，白驰还一边走一边给外边的人打电话“诶，王韶哥，没事了，进里面吃口饭吧，齐乐姐和佳怡姐也接进来吧……”  
只有蒋翎还缩在自己身后，看见白羽瞳目光扫了过来，咽了咽口水“白 白sir……我……我可以……”之间蒋翎小心翼翼的指着不远处的餐桌  
“……去吧！！！”白羽瞳把枪往地上一摔，气的四脚冒烟。  
“小白~”展耀隔着好几个人喊着白羽瞳“快过来，给我剥蟹~”  
“来啦来啦……”白羽瞳顿时泄了气，捡起枪，脸上不自觉挂满宠溺的笑，往展耀的方向大步走去。

“七夕嘛，就是要大家一起过才好嘛”爵爷看了看屋里啃着螃蟹腿的王韶“你说是不是呀。”


End file.
